Nostos
by Vonlenska
Summary: Cuando Aelfwine, príncipe de Rohan, la vio por primera vez, todo parecía un sueño. Esta es la historia del amor imposible de Aelfwine de Rohan.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Éomer llegó a las escaleras de Meduseld solo oyó una cosa: a su mujer, su reina consorte y amor de su vida, gritando de dolor. Su voz era punzante y escalofriante, ¿Cómo podía una mujer tan delicada emitir tales gemidos? Se preguntaba el rey una y otra vez…, él había estado en combates y había sobrevivido, así que estaba acostumbrado a oír llantos y demás, normalmente los afrontaba con estoicismo y haciendo de roca para los que sufrían, pero no había manera de conseguir la estoicidad cuando oía la desgarrada voz de Lothíriel…

Cuando acabó de subir las escaleras se encontró con que todo Meduseld estaba hecho una caos: comadronas corriendo de un lado a otro con toallas y vasijas de agua, otras doncellas preparando los suplementos y medicinas necesarios…, incluso soldados de éoreds habían cogido la escoba y se habían puesto a limpiar todo el palacio. Éomer sonrió para sus adentros: siempre supo que su gente adoraría a Lothíriel, no habría podido ser de otra manera.

**o0o**

_Momentos antes, en Meduseld…_

La vista desde la habitación donde se encontraba era preciosa; montañas cubiertas de verdes praderas, flores silvestres por doquier y el cielo azul sin rastro alguno de nubes. Lothíriel reposaba sentada en una silla mirando hacia el oeste, esperando por la llegada de su rey… y sufriendo en silencio cada contracción. Por fin, después de tantos meses, el aclamado día en que nacería el primer hijo (o hija) de los reyes de Rohan, había llegado.

― … ¿Dónde estás?... Dijiste que estarías aquí, conmigo, para ver nacer a tu hijo… Éomer…―Susurró Lothíriel con la voz rota y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llevaba ya dos horas con contracciones que dolían como si la estuviesen intentando abrir desde adentro. Un infierno que estaba soportando sola, sin perder la esperanza de que su marido llegase para hacerle compañía, tal y como había prometido. Su dama de compañía se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro.

―Debería estirarse en la cama y descansar, majestad, estoy segura que esta posición no le hará ningún bien a la salud del bebé…, ni a la vuestra.

―No. No puedo irme aún…―La dama de compañía hizo una pequeña reverencia y se fue a hablar con las comadronas que ya lo estaban preparando todo. Lohtíriel no rompió contacto con sus vistas hasta que el cielo azul se volvió naranja, i el sol se empezó a poner. Entonces, con toda su poca fuerza física –que era más bien poca, Lothíriel dejó que las comadronas y demás mujeres la acompañasen hasta la cama.

Justo en ese momento, aunque ella no lo vio, un grupo de unos cincuenta jinetes aparecieron por delante del sol que se escondía. El Rey había vuelto con su éored, justo a tiempo, como había prometido.

**o0o**

Éomer se cansó de oír los gritos de su mujer, así que irrumpió en la habitación no mucho después de llegar. El parto aún no había empezado, pero las contracciones estaban llevando a la Reina al borde del delirio…, Éomer se arrodilló a su lado y le cogió una mano, dejó que ella la apretase tanto como quisiese y le susurró cosas que pudiesen relajarla, todo en Sindarin, el idioma con el que había crecido.

―No te vayas…―Le pidió Lohtíriel cuando las comadronas empezaron a preparar los lienzos, mantas y agua; el momento ya estaba cerca, ella ya podía notar como toda ella se dilataba para dejar paso al bebé.

Las costumbres en Rohan y Gondor decían que el parto era cosa de mujeres, que ni maridas ni hermanos podían estar ahí, les recordó una comadrona.

―En poco más de tres años han cambiado muchas cosas, por una más que cambie no iremos a la ruina. ―Afirmó Éomer cogiendo con más fuerza la voz de su mujer y dándoles señal a las demás de que no cambiaría sus palabras.

Lothíriel sonrió, a pesar del dolor que sentía, ahora ya no estaría sola.

Horas más tarde, cuando los primero rayos del sol alumbraban la habitación, Lothíriel yacía medio adormilada con su hijo en brazos y, ella a su vez, en los brazos de su marido.

―Es precioso, Lothi…

―Tú heredero, ¿eh?

―_Nuestro_ hijo. De nada me serviría un heredero que no sea nuestro.

―Sé que no es la costumbre en Rohan, pero había pensado que podríamos llamarle 'Aelfwine' -amigo de los elfos.

―Yo, como rey y padre, creo que es perfecto. Bienvenido al mundo, Aelfwine.

―Shh, vas a despertarle…―Y, así, ambos se acurrucaron más y dejaron que el sueño se apoderase de ellos. Los tres, ahora juntos y como una familia.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> Si habéis leído, comentad, ¿no? ¡Miau! Uhm, bueno la verdad es que este fic ha salido un poco de mi patilla y un par (o tres) de sueños que he tenido sobre Aelfwine (escrito así, que es el original, aunque en verdad se escriba con una letra rara que yo no usaré porque soy muuuy perzosa.) En el siguiente capítulo, Alfwine no será un bebé! Así que preparaos para el paso del tiempo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Aelfwine miraba por la ventana de su habitación mientras el viento le removía la dorada melena. Era como un león, la viva imagen de su padre en sus años de juventud. Era alegre, perspicaz, sagaz, y maduro pero con la predisposición a las bromas y travesuras que podría tener cualquier niño. Había crecido en un entorno bastante movido entre lecciones, protocolo y un éored de cuatro hermanas pequeñas, pero no lo cambiaría por nada. Ni siquiera por descubrir la verdad sobre ese momento de su vida…, sobre ella.

Nacido de una madre con fuerte influencia de sangre élfica en sus venas, no era de extrañar que el heredero a la corona de Rohan tuviese alguna clase _don_, tal como lo tuviesen su madre y parientes de esta. Aelfwine tenía el mismo don que su madre: la premonición. No era siempre, pero muchas veces soñaba con escenas de lo que le iba a pasar, o en otros momentos se ayudaba de ese don para encontrar cosas que había perdido o para cosas tan triviales como jugar al escondite… Pero él tenía algo más, él podía ver cosas que su madre no podía ver…, aunque ni siquiera él lo quisiese creer.

La primera vez ocurrió cuando tenía solo seis años. Como todos los niños del mundo, el príncipe decidió escaparse a los jardines de Meduseld una noche, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre que no había visto nunca en directo. Era alto y de pose real. Tan majestuoso que no le hacía corona para que se le viese como el rey que era, o que fue. Théoden estaba sentado en uno de los bancos mirando a Aelfwine con la sonrisa del abuelo paciente… A su lado estaba su hijo, Theodred, con una sonrisa más juvenil pero igual de nostálgica y llena de cariño.

―Cualquiera diría que tienes miedo, Aelfwine ―dijo Theodred rompiendo el silencio―, hijo de Éomer.

―¿Qué haces fuera de tu alcoba, muchacho? Deberías volver antes de que alguien se de cuenta y tus padres se procupen.

―No puedo…―Empezó el pequeño príncipe―. Hay un monstruo debajo de mi cama. ¿Y si me ataca?

―¿Un monstruo? ¿se lo has dicho a tu padre? ―Dijo Théoden imitando un tono severo. ―Si se lo dices, él se encargará del monstruo.

―Mi padre tiene razón, Aelfwine, no debes tener miedo de esas cosas. ―Pero el príncipe negó con la cabeza.

―No, tengo que hacerme cargo yo. Erkenbrand dice que todos los reyes de Rohan han de ser valientes, y que yo debo serlo porque algún día seré rey. ― El tono de firmeza que usó dejó claro que era hijo de su padre. Testarudo y orgulloso, pero con la inocencia y pureza de un niño, aún. Théoden y Theodrer no pudieron evitar acabar en risa todos sus pensamientos, lo cual irritó un poco al pequeño príncipe, pero ambos se levantaron y le acompañaron a su cuarto. Théoden ayudó a Aelfwine a meterse en la cama, mientras Théodred abría los armarios y miraba en los rincones para ver si había monstruos, y así asegurar el sueño del niño. Después de eso se fueron, y lo único que le quedo a Alefwine en la mente fue que esas dos caras le resultaban familiares, después de todo.

Poco después fue cuando Alefwine descubrió que, esos dos soldados que le habían ayudado esa noche, no eran soldados comunes. No eran rohirrim comunes. Eran el antiguo Rey Théoden y su hijo Theodred, tío y primo de su padre respectivamente y fallecidos durante la Guerra del Anillo.

Pasó el tiempo, hasta el momento en que el príncipe cumplió los quince años. Según las tradiciones rohírricas, esa es la edad en la que los hombres pueden ir de caza por primera vez, y la familia real no es una excepción. Todo salía según lo previsto, las provisiones estaban destinadas a durar unos tres días, el tiempo que estarían fuera…, todos los caballos estaban ya ensillados y deseosos por salir de la ciudad, pero no más que un rey que anteriormente había pasado sus días en la libertad de las bastas praderas de su amado país… Éomer Rey estaba listo para salir a pasar unos días de la manera que más cómodo estaba, y además con el orgullo del buen padre que ve a su hijo en su primera armadura, listo ya para entrar en el mundo de los adultos.

Los jinetes de Rohan partieron entrados ya en el día, pues todos los nobles –mujeres en su mayoría, querían felicitar y pasar tiempo con el heredero a la corona. Entre esas mujeres estaban sus hermanas que, niñas eran, pero no dudaban ni un segundo en monopolizar a su hermano, y Lothíriel que aun siendo reina, era una madre de esas que no dejarían a su hijo ir solo al monte sin darle un par o mil de consejos.

Fue esa noche, la primera vez que él oyó hablar de ella. Fue la primera noche que algo ocupó los pensamientos de Aelfwine enteramente. Éothain quien explicó la leyenda. Él la llamó Helga y, según la historia, había sido una chica a la cual su prometido había traicionado y dejado abandonada en ese bosque durante meses…, hasta que Béma se apiadó de ella y le ofreció ir con él, aunque fuese mortal, y allí se le dio el don de la inmortalidad. Se la conoce como la Hija de Béma, y se cree que su voz es tan bella como dicen que es ella.

Aelfwine la conoció esa noche. No se llamaba Helga, pero los pájaro deberían avergonzarse de sus voces cada vez que la oyen cantar o hablar, y no hay rayo de sol o estrella más hermoso que el vio él esa noche. Algo tan puro, tan étereo…, y tan peligroso le robó algo esa noche.

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Yay! Yay! final abrupto, lo sé, pero así no os dejo tan ansiosos por saber que pasará en el siguiente capítulo! también he de decir que no, ni Aelfwine ni Lothíriel tienen superpoderes, pero sí tienen más percepción para cosas que els resto de humanos nos -cosas de elfos y tal. Aunque Aelfwine 'en ocasiones ve muertos' (o técnicos, depende de si piensas en la peli o el anuncio) en verdad no es así, pero ya lo veréis más adelante. También comentar que soy pésima haciendo diálogos.

**Yanily:** Merrrci por leer! jijijiji ya verás por dónde va esto... Jojojojo. Por cierto, no me tienes que mandar un mail, koala de dios?

**Junk: ** Merrrci! Pues supongo que en este habéis visto un poquito más de Aelfwine, no? jijiji la verdad es que no sé cuando los publicaré, intentaré que sean separados, pero quizá haga una actualización exprés un día y los suba los dos... no sé, estoy de vacaciones -no sé ni en qué día vivo!

**Lol:** Si yo te contase lo que tiene el hijo de Éomer... O lo que tiene Éomer... O Lothíriel... Uff no, no, no apto para menores. Jajajajaja Merrrci por pasarte!

Notícias alegres e importantes para entender mi vida: el sabado fui al concierto de Arctic Monkeys. Es al segundo concierto de Arctic Monkeys al que voy, me encantan!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3:

—Acércate. —Le ordenó la voz de la mujer frente a él. Le ordenó sin ningún ápice de autoritarismo pero, por algún motivo, le era imposible desacatar la orden que no le habían dado específicamente. Sus labios se movían tan suavemente que a penas alcanzaba a ver como se formaban las palabras que emitían…, La luz de la luna le bañaba la figura: era alta, pero él aún le sacaba una cabeza, sus senos no eran prominentes pero tenían la medida perfecta –que, según Ælfwine, era la que le cabía en la mano y sus cálculos predecían que ese era el caso. Tenía un gran manto de cabellos negros como la noche misma que reflejaban la luz de las estrellas. Sus ojos eran azules como el cielo por las mañanas.

El príncipe dio otro paso hacia ella. Éothain la había descrito como alta y esbelta, sí, pero la había descrito con cabellos dorados –como era normal entre las gentes de Rohan.

—Helga solo sale a jugar las noches de luna llena, Príncipe de Rohan. —Susurró la mujer con la misma suavidad y tan claramente que, aunque no fue más que un suspiro, él la oyó perfectamente.

— ¿Cómo sabes quien soy? ¿Cómo sabes lo que pensaba?

— Esas no son las preguntas que me has de hacer ahora. Sé paciente. Te pareces mucho a ellos.

Ælfwine respiró profundamente y meditó sobre las preguntas que debía hacerle primero de todo, y luego ya daría rienda suelta a su curiosidad. Lo primero que hizo fue comprobar que, efectivamente, no había luna llena y luego se acercó un poco más a ella.

— ¿Quién eres? —La pregunta le vino sola a la mente y salió de él sola. Ella sonrió.

—Idis.

— ¿Y qué eres?

—No lo sé. No lo sabes. Pero no soy humana, Príncipe de Rohan –Ælfwine. —Se hizo una corta y silenciosa pausa durante unos instantes hasta que ella volvió a hablar: —Tu padre está despertando, debes volver con tu gente. —Al igual que la vez anterior, Ælfwine asintió y dio media vuelta incapaz de controlar su voluntad. No reaccionó hasta llegar a su campamento, allí ganó su consciencia de nuevo y todo le pareció un lejano e efímero sueño.

Idis se quedó sentada bajo el mismo árbol. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y se puso en pie, dispuesta a caminar y sortear unos cuantos árboles y arbustos. Su vestido blanco flotaba con cada uno de sus movimientos. Empezó a pronunciar unas palabras como si una especie de conjuro se tratase y, a su alredor, empezaron a aparecer animales tales como jabalíes, ciervos, perdices y conejos. Tras unas palabras más, todos los animales se fueron otra vez.

— ¿A qué venía eso, Idis? —Preguntó otra voz femenina. La nombrada se giró sonriendo anchamente, la chica nueva era rubia y un poco más alta que ella.

— ¡No hay luna llena, Helga!

—Eso es solo cuando quiero jugar con los hombres, contigo puedo jugar cuando quieras. Pero, ahora, responde a mi pregunta: ¿a qué venía esa enigmática sonrisa y respuestas que le has dado al muchacho? No eres así. De hecho, normalmente hubieses pedido un baile o un beso, o incluso les hubieses retado a hacer algo por ti…

—No sé, simplemente me apetecía encantarlo un poco. Es aún un niño.

Helga la miró intensamente un par de minutos hasta que empezó a sonreír:

—Te gusta.

— ¡Es un niño Helga, tiene quince años!

—Tú tenías dieciséis cuando apareciste aquí, huyendo de tus sueños tormentosos. Recuerdo muy bien ese día…, apareciste despeinada y cubierta en barro y hojas. Tu vestido estaba roto y tus sandalias también, tenías arañazos por todo el cuerpo, pero eras preciosa. Como un gatito abandonado en la montaña a su suerte. Venías huyendo de tus visiones…

— ¡Helga! —Gritó Idis, haciendo que su cara pasase de mostrar un rostro infantil y calmado, al rostro de la ira. —Sabes que no recuerdo nada de ese momento. Sabes que no sé de donde venía, ni porque huía, solo sé que mis visiones se nublaban y en mis sueños había sangre. Deja el pasado como está.

—Está bien, haré lo que me pides. Pero, Idis, no te encapriches de lo que no puedes tener. El Príncipe de Rohan es un niño, como tú, pero tú eres doscientos años mayor que él, y eres inmortal. No puedes escoger ser mortal, recuérdalo.

—No he dicho que me guste.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nota:<span>** Tarararará~ vengo y voy, vengo y voy con capítulos escirto en 10 minutos. Lo siento, es que estoy pasando por eso que me pasa rara vez: bloqueo mental. Pero naaaaada, que sigo viva -a ratos.

**Lol **Yo voy a mi ritmo, y cada vez la voy liando más parda... Llegará un momento en que miraremos esta sección de y pensaremos "Antes todo esto no eran fanfics de Volenska" y será muy nostálgico, verdad? Jajajaja

**Junk** Pues te diré yo, amor, que he empezado a escribirlo en su forma oríginal y como no sé como se hace la letra esa, hago copia y pega antes de escribir el nombre... Muy fuerte. En mi casa si tenemos nombres raros, no sé porque les ha dado por poner nombres rusos o biblicos que nadie usa. Y mi madre y yo tenemos uno italianos. Mi familia es muy rara y cuqui, a veces. Si te soy sincera, no tengo ninguna "María" en la familia, y no es broma. Por cierto "Wine, para los amigos" BIEN! "Wine" significa "amigo" en Inglés antiguo. Aelfwine significa "amigo de los elfos" LOL. Éomer y Lothíriel tuvieron una etapa hippy en sus vidas que acabó nombrando así al niño. (Por qué siempre te acabo contando mi vida? Lo siento! Quédate con los trozos que te interesen lol!)

**Yanily** SÍ, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, YANILY YA ME ENVIÓ EL MAIL. No, ahora en serio, parece ser que estamos todos ocupadillos últimamente -yo no puedo escribir, vosotros no podeis comentar... Pero llegará un momento en que las tangentes se volverán a cruzar!


End file.
